


I'll never ever let you leave me//I'll try to stop time forever//Never wanna hear you say goodbye.

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shane's last actions have an impact...





	1. Torn.

“Woah... where’s the fire?”

“Dana...”

Charlotte ground out exactly one word before leaving the baffled group in the kitchen. 

“What the hell is going on....?”

Stephanie had shrugged in reply to Fliss’ question, letting out a soft curse at the message that pinged into her phone.

“I got some bad news...”

She turned the phone to face Fliss, sighing slightly when Fliss also swore... loudly.

“Good job that man is dead right about now...”

Fliss muttered, dropping her head into her hands.

“I knew I should have insisted she came with us.”

“You didn’t know what he’d do...”

“Didn’t I? Look how bad he broke Lana... and Lacey.”


	2. Don't even talk about the consequence//'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

“Dana...”

Charlotte had faltered in the doorway when Dana flinched back from her, emitting a tiny yelp of fear. Dana hadn’t been like this last time they saw each other but Charlotte knew, instantly, what had happened. Shane McMahon. 

“Dana please.... I won’t hurt you...”

“He... He said...”

“He lied. Dana. I didn’t... we didn’t.... You can’t do this to us.... please...”

“Why do you even care... NO. Don’t come any closer. You did this...”

“I didn’t... We didn’t know he’d... be that awful.”

“He _raped_ me Charlotte.... he said... he said you’d sent him....”

“I would never...”

Charlotte’s voice broke even as she sank down the wall, burying her head in her hands. 

“We would never do that to you... We still loved you Dana... we still do...”

“Then why.... why would he...”

“You were the only one we didn’t think to keep safe... the only one he could... touch.”

“He did more than that...”

“I know. Dana....”

Charlotte looked up at the girl, noting she had moved closer and allowing her tears to finally fall. 

“I’m so sorry....”

Dana came a little closer, then, finally reached out, the bruised wrists and plasters making Charlotte cry all the more even as she moved to let Dana curl against her, stroking her hair softly. 

“I’m so sorry... I love you Dana.”

“Can I... come home?”

Charlotte had laughed slightly then, the sound weak and muffled.

“Babe... you can always come home.... but you have to stop...”

“I will. I... I just... felt so lost.”

“Well, now we found you.”


End file.
